


Twisted

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sad, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lotor has Lance, but he is rather broken on what to do next with him.Based on art that can be found herehttp://moresquigglylines.tumblr.com/post/156880507437/lance-x-lotor





	

He was torn, not knowing what to do with the unconscious Blue Paladin that lay in his arms. 

Lotor pulled the Blue Paladin closer, keeping that limp body close to his. He couldn’t help but smile, as he smelt the soft hair under his nose. It was sweet. Even in the mess of the state he was in, the Blue Paladin smelt wonderful. Lotor wanted to eat him up.

But he didn’t.

He cooed words to the empty eyed Paladin, brushing his hair and trying to wake him from whatever brought about this ailment. 

“They will be here soon. They will take you away.” Lotor pressed that body tighter, this time he was able to get a reaction from the man. A hand rose up, just barely touching Lotor’s embracing arms. “Please wake up.”

Then Lotor froze. He heard it again, felt it. That scratching noise. It dug into his brain, nearly ripping him apart.

Lotor closed his eyes in pain, yelling.

“No, stay away!” He buried his head into the crook of the Paladin’s shoulder. Tears falling as he desperately begged. “Please leave him be!”

Lotor’s head shot up, tears dripping down the Blue Paladin’s face. Behind him, was another Lotor. Cold and cruel, nothing like the being crying over the enemy. Those hands covered his tearful eyes, pulling his head back and whispering in his ear.

“Listen to me Lotor.” It hissed. “Claim the Blue Paladin as your own and “we” won’t be so lonely anymore…”

The darker half smiled, cracking his pale purple skin into a twisted nightmare. 

The lighter half cried, tears still falling down his flushed cheeks.

And Lance woke up, seeing two beings that should not exist in the same plain of existence, but they did.

He reached his hand up, brushing the tears away from the kinder looking Lotor. One whose face was lost and confused. The wicked one hissed, angered by the change over the being he had originally caught.

Lotor grabbed Lance’s hand, closing his eyes and falling into that warmth, finding some strength to push him away. 

“Paladin. You must leave.” Lotor pulled away, crawling to give the captive man some space. Lotor’s hair fell freely, as he gave him a broken smile. “I can’t hold him back for long. So please leave.”

Lance pushed himself off the ground, his body abused and drained from whatever power was shot at him. He looked down at the Galra Prince, who looked more lost if anything. It wasn’t the same man who trapped him, this wasn’t the same man who pressed him hard against the wall. 

This was someone else entirely different. Lance could see that much in his eyes. He reached his hand out, softness in those blue eyes.

“Let me help you…” Lance watched as the Prince turned away. For a moment, Lance saw that horrid being that captured him, but only for a moment.

“Go!” Lotor yelled, holding both hands to his head as he fell to the ground in a frantic mess. The Blue Paladin looked down, pain in his own face and he turned to leave. 

He gave one last glance back, letting his tired voice travel to the man who was his captor and now his rescuer.

“Thank you.”

And he was gone.

The Prince bit his lip, holding back as long as he could, before he felt that darkness crawl back in. That empty feeling of losing himself to another. His tears stopped and his voice cracked. It was bitter and vile, full of wicked laughter.

“You stupid little thing.” Lotor hissed. “You let him get away, when he could have been “ours”.” The Galra Prince, pushed himself off the ground. Rage in his heart as he saw his other-self block his path with out stretched arms. 

“I won’t let you take him!” The kinder of the two didn’t budge, not even when Lotor walked up to him and petted his face. The kinder one started to tear up again, as the evil one pressed harder. “Stop…”

Lotor hummed to the invisible being before him that only he could see. He took pleasure in seeing those tears all, because he knew he had control now, all he needed was the last edge for complete control again. He gave a cold smile, whispering to no one but himself.

“Stop.How foolish.” Lotor became bitter. “No one stopped last time as you begged them to. Pleaded for them to stop. But they never did.” Lotor smiled wide, his yellow eyes glowed in excitement has his kinder self started to fade away. “As they held you down. Called you a disgrace. Took everything from you.”Lotor cracked. “And Father did nothing.”

His kinder-self faded in tears, leaving him truly alone.

“Alone again…”

Lotor let out a manic laugh, wondering how far the Blue Paladin had ran. He wanted to get his mind on something else, other than memories that changed him.

Lotor started to leave down the hall, but was stopped when warm around grabbed him from behind. It was a tight embrace, a protective one. The smell was that of the Blue Paladin, who kept Lotor in his place.

“Let me help you.” Lance repeated, feeling that body shudder in his welcoming arms.

Prince Lotor fell.

Not by blades or guns. Not by poisons or sickness. But by the love one being gave, who wanted to help.

***  
END  
***


End file.
